Musically Inclined
by M. L. Arienette
Summary: Edward is heading off to Northwestern for piano performance. In his music theory class he meets some interesting people. One that captures his heart. ALL HUMAN please R/R
1. Prologue

**A/N. I love music so much, so this story is basically about music. I hope you enjoy.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters_

_Edward's POV_

The new composition paper sat in front of me. It had been a present from my sister, Alice, for my birthday. The new song I was writing didn't seem to work that well. I shut the pad of paper before it frustrated me too much. I would come back later. I had at least five different tablets just like it lying around, all full. I seemed to always get composition paper for any celebration where gifts were involved. I appreciated it though, every time I would get a new pad of paper I would instantly fill it with music that had been brewing in my head. I mostly wrote music for my own personal piano playing; it was the only type I knew how to write. But lately I have been wanting more. I longed to write music with more instruments and maybe even vocal music. I was about to enter my freshmen year of college as a piano performance major. One of the requirements for this major was four years of music theory. I was excited for this class. I saw it as beneficial. I knew how chords in music worked so I figured I would be a little bit ahead of everyone else. I was confident in my musical skills. But I was very excited to expand my knowledge.

Northwestern in Illinois was to be my college. I had picked it for their music program as well as their academics. I looked forward to getting out of Forks, Washington where I had been my whole entire life. It was a beautiful place, but after eighteen years I was ready for a change.

I packed up all my belongings in suitcases. My plane left in six hours and I was nowhere near done. I heard a swift knock on the door to my bedroom and my father appeared. His face looked stoic even though I knew that he was pained to see me go. I was his oldest and the first one out of the nest. He had wanted me to stay closer to Forks, but completely understood how important this was for me.

"Need any help?" he asked in a calm voice.

"Nah, I mean I just need to get all this stuff in these suitcases." He turned to leave. "Dad?" I asked as his back was turned to me. He pivoted on his heal so he was facing me.

"Yes, son?" I stood and in few steps I closed the distance between us and wrapped my arms around him in a hug. "I'm so proud of you," he whispered in my ear. I could feel tears. I would miss him. He had always been there for me. After releasing me from his tight embrace he remained in the room until I was finished packing about an hour later. We talked about small things, college and clubs I wanted to join when I arrived.

A few years ago when I informed him that I planned on becoming a piano performer he was slightly let down. He had imagined that I would have followed in his footsteps and become a doctor. After many conversations I had finally convinced him that piano was where my heart was. He accepted my choice and now was eagerly awaiting the time when I would be a famous pianist.

The airport was cold. My whole family was there: my mom Esme, my father Carlisle, and my sister Alice. We had figured to save money that I would ride the plane to Illinois by myself. My family had already visited Northwestern early this summer, so they feel they had to see it again.

Alice was in shambles. Her hair was disheveled and her mascara was running down her cheeks in long lines. Esme's eyes were red from the tears. Carlisle was the only one that seemed to be together, even though I knew he'd cry later, he was being strong for my mother and sister.

A monotone voice came over the speaker and announced that I should be boarding by now. I gave everyone in my family one more hug and picked up my carry-on bag. I waved good-bye with my free hand then turned to make my way to the line. There was a smile on my face. I was leaving one life behind, I was starting a new one. A new one with infinite opportunities. I smiled as the plane came into view.

**A/N I hoped you like it!! Please Review it would make my day.**


	2. New Life

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything_

As the plane started to rise into the air I pulled a few pieces of paper out of my pocket

As the plane started to rise into the air I pulled a few pieces of paper out of my pocket. All of them were from Northwestern. On told me about how to register for classes, and that I would have to do it in the next few days. Another one proclaimed all the different activities I could participate in as an incoming freshman. The last one gave me information on my room mate. I looked it over for the fiftieth time. His name was Jasper Hale and he was going to be a psychology major. I don't know how they chose this roommate for me, but I figured that if I ever needed help in I would have a therapist right there.

I looked over the other information that was on the paper. I had had a small correspondence with him over the summer. He didn't seem to say much. It might change when I actually see him in person.

Half of the people on the plane were fast asleep. The lady next to me had her head tilted back at what looked like a painful angle. She was snoring slightly. I never did very well in the sleep department. Most often times I would be awake all night. Constant melodies running in my head until I got up and wrote them down. I pulled out the tablet of paper I had received for my birthday. I looked to the piece I was writing before I left home. I pulled out my giant eraser and started chipping away at it. I had switched the melody to a nice Dorian minor. It was finally working out when I heard a voice too my left.

"Sir," the flight attendants' voice drifted over the snoring lady. "Would you like anything to drink?" Her smile was too big. I was frustrated from having been distracted from my work.

"Um, no," I said as I looked back to the song that was calling for me to finish it.

"Are you sure?" She leaned in closer. She was almost completely on top of the lady next to me. She would soon wake up and be totally confused. The flight attendants' smile was way to big. "My name is Jessica by the way." I ignored her and turned back to my composition. She didn't seem satisfied. She got up and walked to the back of the plane. I let out a sigh. She returned a few minutes later with a drink.

"Here you are, you never told me your name by the way." I took the drink hoping she would leave if I just accepted it.

"My name is Edward." I said with a flat tone hoping that she picked up that I didn't want her to be around. I had spent the whole summer in my music studio or in my room that I forgot that the opposite sex found me very appealing. I rush back to reality left me exhausted. I never could go anywhere without some girl or better yet some old lady staring at me like I was a god. It sickened me. For awhile I played on my good looks. I had a new 'fling' every week. It is not as fun as it is portrayed. So I gave up on girls who looked at me that way. Jessica was one of the those girls.

"Please drink," she said with a coy smile. I picked up the plastic cup to appease her and hopefully send her back to some other passenger. I brought the cup to my lips and before I even took a drink I could smell the liquor.

"What is this?" I asked rather loudly. Her face looked a little hurt, but I could see the smile that was playing on her lips.

"I just thought you would appreciate a nice drink." She said as innocently as she possibly could, but her eyes burned red. I pushed the cup into her hand forcing her to spill a little bit on the lady beside me. I would apologize to her when she woke up. As I was looking down to where there was a small stain on her white pants, Jessica's hand outstretched so that she was caressing my arm. "Edward," She said in what I assumed she thought was her sexiest voice. I found it downright disgusting.

"Ma'am," I said as politely as I could even though I was full of anger. "I would appreciate it if you left and maybe attended someone else on the plane.

"Now why would I want to do that?" She asked as she tried to make a sexy face. I felt like puking. "No one on this plane is as sexy as you." She whispered in my ear. Just then from behind me I heard a strong voice.

"Excuse me?" I turned back to see a big burley man, somehow he fit into the small seats. He seemed very cramped. Next to him sat a gorgeous girl. "I was wondering if I could have another drink." Jessica got up and made her way angrily back to him. She didn't look happy about it. As I looked back, I saw that the girl next to him had her hand on his thigh. Obviously Jessica knew she couldn't compete with her. She had probably tried though.

Jessica stood as far away from the couple as she could with an absolutely disgusting look on her face. I laughed to myself. After Jessica left to get him his drink I mouthed a thank you to the guy. He mouthed back a you're welcome. We both smiled.

Jessica couldn't bother me the rest of the plane ride because anytime she would try the other guy would find something more that he needed. She finally gave up after the sixth time. I rested my head against the window. I knew we were almost there.

I stuffed my composition paper back in my bag as we began our decent. I saw the beautiful landscape below us and I was happy to finally be here. I was slow in picking up my belonging so I was one of the last people on the plane. I dreaded getting off because Jessica was at the very front of the plane. Just then I heard a sigh behind me.

"That Jessica," the very well defined man who had saved my life said. The girl was standing next to him with her hand in his. "I'm Emmett, by the way." I shook his free hand.

"Thanks so much for that back there." I sighed.

"No problem, she tried the same thing when Rose was in the restroom." He motioned to the beautiful girl standing next to him. "It's sad isn't it?" He said loud enough for Jessica in the front to hear it. "When someone can't get some that they have to resort to some poor sap on a plane?" I laughed as I saw Jessica's face distort into a face that looked like she was constipated.

While Jessica was still had the constipated look on her face we all walked by. She didn't give me a second look. We laughed all the way out to the luggage pick up area. I looked over to the couple, they looked so good together.

"So are you guys from Washington?"

"Nah, we're from California we just had a stop in Washington."

"Oh, well why are you visiting Chicago?

"College," Emmett exclaimed. At this I was excited.

"Which one?"

"I'm going to Northwestern and Rose is going to Art institute." I laughed.

"I'm going to Northwestern as well!" Rose for the first time talked. Her lovely velvety voice was directed at Emmett.

"Good now you can keep Emmett in line." She smiled, showing her perfect teeth. We grabbed our luggage as we continued talking about Northwestern and other things in Chicago. We didn't have to be at the college until five in the afternoon, and it was only eight in the morning seeing as we had left Washington early in the morning. We agreed to have dinner later that night.

**A/N: The end is kinda rushed sorry about that. I have to go to work soon. I will put more up later. Plese review love you all!**


	3. A Good Start

**A/N: I'm sorry for the short chapters. I work so I'm trying to get out chapters whenever I can. I Promise that there will be Edward/Bella stuff soon. I've just read way too many stories that rush right into their relationship and then there is nowhere to go. So it will be there I promise. **

_Disclaimer: I don't own twilight_

Rose actually had a lot to say. I was surprised as I sat at the nice Italian restaurant. She told me of her past, as well as some of Emmett's. We laughed as she told embarrassing stories about Emmett's mishaps. He didn't laugh though. He sat there with his arms crossed. His mood was brought up when a huge meat-lovers calzone came out for him. He quickly dug his fork into it. Rose just smiled as he did it. These two were perfect for each other.

Emmett didn't say much after the food was brought, but Rose and I carried on our conversation. She informed me that her full name was Rosalie Lillian Hale, and she had met Emmett a few years ago and had been together since. She was going to the art institute for fashion, but secretly her love was for mechanics. This surprised me. A lovely girl like that didn't strike me as a mechanic. I shrugged it off.

"What are you here for?" Emmett asked with his mouth full of calzone. I looked at them whenever I informed people of my choice of career in life I got a lot of weird stares. They presumed because I was planning on playing the piano the rest of my life that I was gay. I sighed and hoped my first friends in Chicago wouldn't shun me like everyone else.

"I'm planning on majoring in piano performance." Rosalie smiled while Emmett stopped chewing.

"You mean," He swallowed some of the calzone so he could better talk, "you're like gonna play the piano?" I smiled at his curiosity.

"I plan on playing in a symphony."

"A symphony?"

"Yes, like the Chicago symphony orchestra."

"Oh," Emmett still looked as though he was slightly confused. I decided to change up the pace and ask him what he was doing at Northwestern. He looked at me for a second before a deep chuckle admitted from his throat.

"A lot of people think I don't belong at Northwestern, think I'm too dumb for it." My eyes became very large. I was afraid that I had offended him. I started to stutter.

"I'm sorry, I-I mean, I didn't m-mean to offend you." Emmett slapped me hard on the back. I smiled but later I would definitely have bruises.

"You didn't offend me, you just asked what I was doing here, I'm talking about the other a- holes that think I'm too dumb to be here!" Rosalie looked at Emmett, her face stern. "Rose, I didn't cuss, I cut out two whole letters for you!" She smiled and leaned over and kissed him lightly on the lips. Emmett looked back at me. "I really have no clue yet what I'm gonna do. I'm here mostly to support Rose." Rosalie smiled and I could tell that we should be leaving soon before they started making out right there. I didn't put it past them.

When the cab got there I told Emmett and Rosalie to take it. Emmett wanted to help Rosalie with her stuff. I waited a few extra minutes for the cab. I had no rush to get anywhere. When we pulled up to the dorms I took out the piece of paper declaring my room number. I was on the second floor so it wouldn't be too bad. I carried my bags up in two trips. I hadn't brought too much. I figured if I needed anything I could go and buy it. I could probably get more things here in Chicago then I could ever in Forks.

Someone was already in my room, 207, when I got there, I assumed it was Jasper. I knocked on the door lightly; even if it was my room as well I didn't want to be impolite. I heard an acknowledgement and I stepped into the room. Jasper must have not gotten there too long ago, his stuff was still in suitcases.

"Hey, I'm Edward." I extended my right hand.

"Jasper," He said softly taking my hand. I didn't know what to say, He was going to be my roommate for a full year. Instead of racking my brain for something to say I just put my suitcases down and started unpacking it. "Do you want the top or bottom?" Jasper said in the same soft voice. It wasn't a timid voice, I could just tell he was a soft spoken person. He had a nice voice, perfect of a psychiatrist.

"If you don't mind, I would prefer top." He smiled at my request.

"Good, I hate the top." He said smiling. I couldn't help but smile back.

After that the conversation started flowing a lot easier. He had a lot of questions about music. I tried to answer them as best as I could. We discovered that music wise we had a lot in common. Many of the bands he liked I also enjoyed.

I took the next half hour setting up my music collection. I had a certain way it had be arranged. It was of the only things that I was anal about so I felt okay. We didn't talk much as I organized. I had put on a CD and we were listening to it in silence. After the CD ended I looked up and he had almost his whole side of the room done.

"Damn, you did that in the whole time it took me to just organize my CDs!" Jasper laughed. I moved over to my bed and searched in my stuff for bed sheets. I searched through my bags three times. "Jasper," I said still looking into my bags. "I think I forgot my bed sheets." He started by just chuckling lightly but ended up laughing so loud I was afraid the whole wing could hear.

"What's so funny?"

"It's just that you're Mr. Perfect over there with your CDs and you forget something as necessary as bed sheets?" He stopped to laugh. "Let me ask you something. Did you forget any of your CDs?" I looked down in humiliation.

"No." I sighed. This sent him into more fits of laughter. "Shut up!" I yelled at him as I threw my pillow. This made him laugh louder.

"Hey, we have like two hours before orientation, I mean we can go into town and get you some bed sheets." He still looked like he was about to laugh. "Unless you can figure out some clever way to convert you CDs into bed sheets!" He started laughing again. It was the dumbest thing I had ever heard, but I laughed too.

"Jasper, you're a lot different than I thought, I mean, when I first walked in you were quiet. But now you won't shut up!" That didn't help.

"Come on," He said and we walked down the stairs to the street.

**A/N: BTW every chapter is going to have a title from song. I've seen it done in a lot of stories…I like it. This one was by Maria Taylor.**


	4. No Rain

**A/N: So another short chapter, but a chapter nonetheless. I kinda moved up my Edward meets Bella plan. So here it is hope you enjoy.**

**The song is by Blind melon**

_Disclaimer: I do not own twilight._

The Wal-Mart was the same as it would've been in any other town

The Wal-Mart was the same as it would've been in any other town. The layout was a little different than of the one I was used to. It didn't take long to find the bed sheet section though. Jasper insisted that he accompany me to find proper sheets. As soon as they were in sight he disappeared down one of the many aisles. I began looking at the different styles. I didn't want anything flashy. I reached for an ordinary crème colored sheet set when I heard Jasper. His voice was a little higher and he sounded like he was in pain. He came running down to where I was. He opened his mouth and began to speak but then stopped to get an accurate breath.

"What's wrong?" I was genuinely concerned.

"Edward, Edward," he said with little breath. "I found you the perfect bed sheets." I could feel my forehead wrinkle, here I was concerned about him and he was being ridiculous. "See. Look." He said once more with little breath but a smile on his face. He took from behind his back a small pack of sheets. Before I could even see what design there were I already knew what he was trying to pull. I could see the purple and pink. I looked at it and who'd of guessed it was a Barbie sheet set.

"Edward, look, it has two pillow sheets," he stuttered with laughter. "A fitted and a…." I took it from his hands and smacked him in the head with it. I think it might have been a little too hard. He stepped back holding his head. "Ouch, that wasn't nice." I smiled at him. I could tell that he was usually a calm conserved person, but this first chance to be out on his own really brought out the crazy side in him.

I reached out for my plain sheets and Jasper sighed in defeat.

"You know, you won't get nearly as many girls with those sheets," he laughed.

"I'm not here for girls, Jasper, I'm here to learn." Jasper rolled his eyes. "Maybe you should get these sheets," I said waving the Barbie sheets in front of him. "I mean, " I said politely, "maybe it will help you get girls." He could feel me mocking him.

"I don't need them," He said with as much bravado as he could. I just smiled and he returned it. Jasper grabbed a few more things for our dorm and we paid and left.

I could tell it was getting close to orientation. There were twice as many cars in the parking lot when we arrived back at the dorms. We walked up to our dorm and dropped off our stuff then quickly followed the crowd of people.

The orientation was boring. I sat next to Jasper. We played Hangman the entire time. In the middle of the game Jasper started to write something in the corner of the paper.

'Slowly look to your left.'

I turned my head slightly and saw two pairs of eyes staring back. I quickly looked down. Then slowly again I looked up. I wasn't sure why I had looked away. I had become so accustomed to being stared at that it didn't bug me anymore. But when I looked up again I figured out the reason why. In between the two gawkers there was a girl who wasn't gawking. She was looking down, much as I was before Jasper told me to look over. Her brown hair had a slight wave to it and cascaded down past her shoulders. Her pen was out and she was sketching something onto the paper in front of her. It made me smile.

The girls next to her obviously saw the smile and thought it was for them. They smiled back. I looked away afraid I was going to lead them on. I stared down at the paper for the next thirty minutes despite Jasper's questions.

Once the speaker was done and we were dismissed I looked over to where the girl was sitting. She had grabbed her bag and started to stand up. The handle to her bag got caught on a part of the chair she was sitting in and it pulled her back down. I smiled. She looked over at me and her big brown eyes stared into mine. Her cheeks flashed red, and she looked down. She must have thought that I was laughing at her.

I got up as quickly as I could to try to get to her to say I wasn't laughing at her, but she had already disappeared down the steps.

Jasper finally got my attention. "Man, what was that? You were off in la-la land!"

"Don't worry about it," I mumbled. I smiled internally.

In the next week classes started. Music Theory 1 turned out to be harder than I thought. It kicked my ass. I struggled with all the new rules. Before I had just been writing music however I felt. But in this class, there were certain rules you had to comply with. No crossing parts. No parallel fifths. Don't repeat the third. My mind raced as I just tried to write one measure.

I would sit in the dorm room until late at night trying to figure out the chord progression. Finally I gave up. I would ask the professor in the morning. I loved the class, but sometimes it was so frustrating.

I leaned back in the chair and my mind drifted to the girl I had seen the other day. She was beautiful. She hadn't gawked at me like everyone else. It was a nice relief.

Jasper shook me. "Edward, you have to get up!" My mind went crazy.

"What time is it?" I asked anxiously.

"It's a quarter till nine." I jumped out of the seat causing the pains in my neck from sleeping in the chair worsen. I grabbed my neck and quickly ran around the room to try to find all the things I needed for my nine o' clock class. I ran all the way to the music building.

As I was almost there, I saw the same brown-eyed, brown-haired girl running the opposite way. She looking down and as I was about to pass her she looked up. At the same moment, there was something on the sidewalk that caused her to trip and fall.

She hit the ground with a light thud. I stopped and looked to where she fell. I ran over and offered my hand. She had been looking down. When she looked up, the same blush from before was on her face.

I smiled. I tried my hardest to make it look like a kind smile and not a mocking one. She smiled back, her face was beautiful. I stared at her for a little bit longer.

"Umm…" She paused. "I have to get to class, I'm really late." Her voice was delicate and sweet.

"Can you get there without falling, or do you need me to help?" I hoped it didn't sound like I was making fun of her. She obviously understood that I was just being nice and she smiled back.

"Nah, I think I can make it by myself." She smiled once more and I returned it. We departed. I walked slowly to the music building checking back to make sure that she was still upright. She was at a nice slow pace. She turned around and waved. I waved back. It was then I realized I didn't know her name.

"Hey, what's your name?" She stopped and turned around.

"Bella," she said simply. She didn't ask for mine, I waited for a second then offered it.

"I'm Edward." She smiled.

"Thanks, Edward."

"Anytime, Bella." The name felt good in my mouth. She turned around and continued walking. I was late to class but I didn't care.

'Bella.' I repeated silently.

**A/N: There you go. Hope you enjoyed it, if you have questions please ask. Love you all, hopefully I'll have time to put up another chapter soon...**

**Lots of Love**


	5. The Awful Sweetness of Escaping Sweet

**A/N: I'm so terribly sorry for not updating in awhile. I got caught up with work/ reading other fanfics, lol. Some of them are super good and I neglect my own in order to read them. Sooooooo once again, it's a super short chapter, don't hate me! It's 1:30 in the morning and I have to work tomorrow so yeah. I hope by next week I'll have a new chapter up, cross your fingers. Oh, and thanks for all of you who review, it makes my WHOLE day, I'm not joking.**

**This song, btw, is by Bright Eyes**

I spent the next few days kicking myself for not talking to Bella more. I hadn't seen her anywhere on campus and it was frustrating. I had begun to believe that I had made her up. I wasn't having luck with my music theory class either. I just seemed like we would go over something, then the next day move on to something even more complicated. The only relief I got was when my favorite practice room was open and I could go play the piano.

I liked the practice room because it was in a part of the building where not many people ventured, so I was left alone with my music. Secondly, it had the best piano of all the rooms.

I wasn't sure how long I had been sitting there with my eyes closed listening as I played the music I had just recently composed, something was wrong with one of the chords. I heard a shy knock on the door and instantly I looked towards the tiny window in the door. It was her. At least, I was pretty sure it was. I hadn't seen her in so long, and before that only for a short while, I couldn't remember what she exactly looked like. I could remember what she smelled like and sounded like though. So when she timidly asked if she could come in I gave nodded with great pleasure.

When she came through the door, I saw the heavy walking cast on her leg. I stared at her absent-mindedly.

"Oh," she gave a small laugh that made my heart melt. "I fell." She smiled and I couldn't help but smile back. "

"Does this happen often?" I referred to earlier in the week. She blushed a beautiful blush, looking down to hide it.

"More than you know." She looked up slowly and this time I started the laugh. She smiled once more, she was beautiful. I found myself slouching, something I rarely did when a piano was in such close proximity. I quickly adjusted my posture. I realized that I had no clue why she was in the practice room with me, it couldn't be that she wanted to talk to me was it?

She must have noticed my confused facial expressions. She motioned over to a small table by the piano. Sitting on top was a small notebook. 'Music' was printed in silver on the leather cover.

"I left my music." She said shyly. We both looked at each other. She started to limp over to the table but I beat her and grabbed the small notebook.

"May I?" she nodded. I hoped I wasn't being to forward as I thumbed through the small notebook. I noticed that there were a lot of dog-eared pages. Almost every singly one was filled with measures of glorious notes. She obviously liked to write music. I handed her the small book. My finger brushed hers, my fingers craved to brush her skin again but I resisted.

"So, I take it you like composition?" I asked her trying to make small talk. Her face lit up. A new expression, I hadn't seen before was spread across her face.

"I love it." I could tell by the way she looked that this was a real passion in her life. I wanted to more about her, everything there was to ever know about her. I loved the way the smile played across her face.

"So is that what you're here for, composition I mean?" She looked down.

"Well, no, not exactly, I mean my mom-" she drifted off as though she didn't want to talk about it so I dropped it. I realized that she had been standing with a bum foot while I sat and stared at her.

"You should sit!" I exclaimed and scooted over on the piano bench. She hobbled over slowly and sat down. I didn't realized when I asked her that she would be sitting so close. I could smell her and she smelled amazing. "Is that why I haven't seen you around lately?" I motioned to the cast on her foot. She blushed a deep red that look spectacular on her skin.

"Yeah, I mean, after I fell, I didn't feel like running around to my classes for the next few days. I took a little vacation." I smiled at her comment.

"A vacation, huh? That must've been nice."

"Oh it was."

"Somewhere exotic, no doubt?" She caught on to my little joke and humored me.

"Let me tell you, it was spectacular. She smiled again and Ifelt as though I had melted. I heard her voice and it snapped me out of my reverie.

"What were you playing earlier?" she asked honestly interested.

"Oh, um, it doesn't have a name, I wrote it, but I haven't named it. It's not right yet." I thought deeply about it.

"Play it for me."

"huh," I could only imagine that I sounded very dumb at the moment.

"I'd love to hear it!" Her face beamed with pure, honest interest. I began to play the song, hesitant at first, but I caught her smile from the corner of my eye. I played with a little more fervor. I stopped soon after when the chords just didn't seem to work.

"You should try to resolve down." I looked at her, confusion in my eye.

"Huh?"

"Well," she started softly, her face slightly red. "That last chord was a IV 6-4 chord and it sounds better if you resolve down." I stared at her with much admiration. I started to play the piece again. When I got to the my usual stopping place I switched the chord to resolve down. I had to adjust a few chords after it but I was astonished at the difference. "See?"

"You are amazing, Bella!" I beamed at her. "Thank you so much, you are truly gifted!"

"It's wasn't that miraculous. Really, you learn that in theory one!"

"I guess we haven't gotten there yet." I let out a sigh. "Do you play the piano then?"

"No, I play the English Horn or double reeds in general, but I have dabbled in the piano." She smiled her amazing smile. I loved the way it made her eyes sparkle.

"Well, now that you've heard me play, I can expect a concert from you?

"Sure, once I get back from vacation." I laughed at her wit. It hadn't occured how long we had been sitting there. When I looked at the clock I was suprised. It was nearly dinner time. I didn't want to leave her side.

"You heading to the cafe?" I asked hoping she didn't detect how much more time I wanted to spend with her.

"Actually, no. It's not really a good idea for me to go down the cafeteria with all those people. More of an oppertunity to slip, especially with this cast, it's even easier." I tried not to look upset.

"So, if you're not going the eat in the cafe, where are you going to eat?" I asked slowly.

"Well, the last few days I have been eating canned soup in my room." I looked at her with as much disgust as I could. Just as I hoped she laughed.

"We can do better than that, here I'll take you somewhere to get food." I started to stand. "I've been dying to spend some time in the city." I added. She looked a little skeptical. I outstretched my hand and after a second she took it.

**Please Review!!**

**Lots of Love**


End file.
